If Anyone Objects
by Tidia
Summary: Brotherhood AU. Sam is getting married, but a lot can happen before and after he walks down the aisle.
1. Chapter 1

Title: If Anyone Objects

By: Tidia & Ridley C. James

Disclaimer: It is a Brotherhood AU story

Notes: We have had this story planned for awhile as a homage to a recent family wedding and Ridley's experiences so many parts about this story are actually true. I am away for a week (which could lead to some stories), and Ridley kindly took time out of her crazy week to add to this. I also want to share a quote from Marcel Proust, "Let us be grateful to people who make us happy, they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom."

* * *

Part 1

The suite at the St. Regis Hotel in New York City was large enough to hold Dean, Sam, Caleb, Joshua, Ben and the three youngsters, Max, JT and James with room to spare as they changed into their tuxedos, preparing for Sam and Lydia's nuptials.

The photographer, a young woman, had moments of fluster when she thought about the attractiveness of the men as she directed them into poses. The latest shot had Dean fixing his brother's tie while Caleb was pulling it in the other direction, undoing Dean's work.

"Are you nervous? Because if you are and your gut is telling you something, then we can call this a day," Caleb commented only to receive a glare from Sam, which the photographer captured for posterity. "Cassie must see that all the time."

The photographer had shared her first name with the wedding party. Her photography partner, Krystal was working with the women. "No. Not really. But, it would make for some interesting pictures."

Instead of pulling on the tie, Caleb began to pull Sam's arm towards the door. "What's the rush, Runt? Don't tell me she's some goody goody who won't give it up until her wedding night?"

Sam halted the momentum. "Did it ever occur to you that I might be in love?"

"No," Caleb replied. "That thought never occurred to me."

"Well, I am." Sam shrugged away the arm. "I'm marrying Lydia and that's final." Sam pointed to Joshua who was sitting on the couch with a glass of champagne, watching the kids run around in the bedroom from his vantage point. "Joshua got married. He's fine, happy even."

Joshua lifted his glass in a mock toast. "There is nothing like sharing your life with someone day in and day out. Their endearing habits, like leaving makeup on the counter and reminding you incessantly about recycling." He took a big gulp of his drink. "Happy wife, happy life."

"You could have avoided this if you'd just let him have the Jedi costumes, Sammy," Dean commented, taking a seat by Josh, finished with his stint as male model.

"Hey, you wanted to dress up, too." Caleb pointed out. "Those light sabers would have been an awesome touch."

"Not to Lydia!" In frustration Sam undid his tie and began to redo it. Cassie snapped a shot of his adorable pouty face.

Caleb poured himself a glass of champagne. "Who cares about Lydia? This is the only wedding _we're_ going to get." He turned to Cassie, who had an amused smirk. "Have you ever photographed a Star Wars wedding?"

"No, but I did do a Lord of the Rings themed one once. The ring bearer was dressed as Gollum," she replied with her smile getting bigger.

Dean and Caleb exchanged an envious look. "Awesome."

"For the last time, no Star Wars!" Sam exclaimed and Joshua took pity on him, getting up from the couch to tie his bow tie effortlessly.

"Ignore the Neanderthals. They tried to talk me into the Three Musketeers themed ceremony if you remember. My best man wanted to come dressed in full knight regalia."

"Now that would be a wedding I wouldn't mind shooting," Cassie stated as she captured a few pictures of Joshua's handiwork.

Caleb leaned in closer to the photographer and whispered. "Make sure to take lots of shots of the groom's cake. It's Yoda."

Their attention was deviated from Sam and Cassie towards the bedroom where a ripping noise could be heard.

"Max, what are you doing?" Joshua called out to his son.

"Playing Tarzan!" The excited yell was followed by a Tarzan yodel.

Cassie went into the bedroom and took photos of Max, JT and James as Max and JT tried climbing the drapes and James was pilling pillows on the ground trying to reach the same drapes or cushion an eventual fall.

"Did you give them this idea?" Joshua pulled Max off the drape, setting him back onto the carpet, then blocked his access to the red, somewhat torn drapery.

"No," Caleb answered with a frown.

JT patted his tuxedo. "Uncle Caleb said we were wearing monkey suits." JT stomped around like a monkey much to his little brother's delight.

Dean shook his head at his best friend. "You couldn't have gone with penguins? They're quiet and waddle."

He picked up his youngest son who proudly proclaimed, "Up, Dada!" resulting in him being tossed in the air and caught. At two years old James wanted to be in perpetual motion. "Down!" He ordered, but Dean held on tight as his son wiggled.

Dean yelled for his eldest, who had taken up residence in the swanky, marble bathroom. "Ben! Get out here. Now."

The door was slightly ajar, and Ben stepped out with his hair neatly combed and his tuxedo. "Dad, the bathroom is huge." Ben struck a pose for the photographer who obliged.

"With lots of mirrors for you to admire yourself," Caleb quipped. "Chicks dig a rugged man, not a pretty boy."

"It's my first wedding. I'm taking in the full experience." Ben high fived his Uncle Sam. He had been thrilled to be a groomsman, and got to participate in the bachelor party in Vegas. "I'm so going to buy a tux for senior prom. Every guy should own one."

"Says the poor high school student." Dean rolled his eyes at his son. "Part of that wedding experience is watching over your brothers and Max. Take them downstairs and keep them out of trouble."

"Mac and Esme would have sprung for a legit nanny you know," Ben grumbled as he accepted James from his father, then put him down. "It's like corralling cats, Dad," Ben whined.

Joshua pushed his son and JT towards Ben. "Max, listen to Ben."

Max looked at Ben and then his dad and gave a shrug. Dean didn't know how to interpret that answer as Max had proved his dislike for following orders early on, a clear indicator to Dean that he was a shoe in for Knight.

"Ace, you come from a long line of cheapskates, and your grandfather John thought that babysitting built character." Caleb took glee that someone else was taking responsibility for the children.

Dean patted his friend on the back. "It didn't work with Damien, but I still have hope for you, Son."

"Think of it as a training exercise. Keeping up with them will give you quick hunting reflexes. In fact, I will let Ethan and Eli know that you will take their kids off their hands, too," Caleb said, pulling out his phone.

"They wish they looked as good as I do in a tux," Ben said under his breath as he held James's hand while Max and JT led the way out the door to the elevator.

The photographer snapped another picture, which drew attention to her once more. "I think that's all for now. Sam, I will meet you downstairs in time for the first glance shots." She placed her camera in a bag, and went to fold up her light. She shot the groom a serious look. "Remember, no matter what you're thinking, act like you've just seen the most beautiful, amazing creature God has ever put on this planet and be sure it shows on every inch of your face."

"I'm not sure Sammy is that great of an actor. Maybe if he just looks in your direction…" Caleb extracted himself from the men with an elbow jab to Sam's side. "Let me walk you to the door and carry that for you." He grabbed the light for her, placing it in the case, then offered her his arm.

Dean rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics, patting his little brother on the chest. "Don't sweat it, Sammy. You know he thinks Lydia is hot."

Sam sighed. "Hot or not, he hates her."

"_He_'s not marrying her." Dean pulled out his phone, knowing there had been text messages during the torturous photo session. Juliet was checking in, and sent a picture of her dressed up with the comment, 'In case you do not recognize me.' There would be no need for acting on Dean's part when he took Cassie's advice for himself.

"Sammy, that's my plus one," Caleb announced when he returned.

The Scholar shook his head, looking towards Joshua and Dean for support. "No. Caleb, let her do her job."

"And you did insist on inviting Cressida," Joshua added. "We don't want to see what spell she might conjure if she feels scorned."

"One for the ceremony and one for the reception," Caleb quipped. "Sida totally understands I'm not one for monogamy."

"Luckily, we no longer have to hear about Caleb's sexual exploits." Joshua held up his phone. "Mackland invited us to join him, Cullen and Bobby at the bar before the ceremony."

"Open bar starting early." Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "That's what I've been waiting for."

Sam gave a nod. "I think I'm ready." He smiled in his excitement to soon be married. "Okay, you've got the ring?"

Dean patted his tux. "Yep."

"Still time for you to get out of this." Caleb patted Sam on the back, giving him one more chance at escape.

"And stick Mac and Esme with the bill?" Sam asked as the former Scholar and his wife wanted to host the wedding, and spared no expense.

"Esme wanted a destination wedding with just the family. . ." Caleb started until Joshua cleared his throat.

"Mac is waiting for us and I believe cigars were mentioned."

They headed out the door to the elevator when Dean stopped and pulled out his phone. "That was Juliet; she forgot something in the room. I'll meet you down there."

Caleb cocked his head. "I'll wait for Deuce."

Sam glanced at his watch. "Okay, just don't be too long. It's forty-five minutes to show time."

"The best man will be there, Sammy." Dean stayed until the elevator door closed, then started going through his pockets in a panic. "I can't find the ring," he explained to Caleb.

"That's gotta be a sign from above. Let's tell the runt and get this wedding called off." Caleb tugged Dean towards the elevator.

"You need to be a little less hostile towards Lydia, Damien. She's marrying into the family." Dean pulled the hotel key card from his pocket. Hopefully it was in his room. The least they could do was check.

"Fine." Caleb decided to play along. "Obviously there's no stopping this train wreck. Where was the ring the last time you saw it?"

"The farm," Dean admitted as the door to his and Juliet's room released. "It's not my fault. If they had just had the wedding at the farm, then this wouldn't have happened."

Caleb had heard the discussion Sam had with Mac, where Mac offered to host the wedding. "She didn't want the same wedding as Josh and Carolyn." He thought that showed more evidence against Lydia, but Dean kept reminding him that Sam was happy. In addition, Lydia understood The Brotherhood and was not a demon. These were vast improvements to Sam's track record. "Are you sure the monkeys didn't swipe it?"

"Positive." Dean raked a hand through his hair. "I threatened both boys."

Caleb sighed. As much as his gut was telling him that this wedding wasn't right, he was there to support Sam, and Sam wanted to marry Lydia. "You're lucky I take my job seriously. I know a guy that can hook us up with a wedding band."

"In less than 45 minutes?" Dean looked at his watch. "We could head out to what's that place- Tiffany's?"

Lydia was getting a ring from Tiffany's over Caleb's dead body. "Dude, they are way overpriced." Caleb fired off a quick text to his contact. "We got an hour if I tell Jimmy to start crying."

"What? He does not cry on command."

"I taught him. It's useful in times like these." Caleb's phone rang and he gestured for Dean to be quiet. As usual, Elliot was nearby and would meet up with them shortly. "He's going to be waiting in the rear of the hotel."

"Should I even ask what kind of ring salesman makes house calls in a back alley?"

"Not unless you want the sordid truth."

"Come on," Dean growled, tugging on Caleb's arm.

It was easy enough to use the service elevator instead of the main elevator, which would have them running into the wedding guests and wedding party and unwanted questions.

"How do you know this guy?" Dean asked as they hung out at the service entrance trying not to look conspicuous, which was not easy to do in top dollar tuxes.

Caleb scanned the ally. "I do buy gifts for women occasionally." He whistled when he saw Elliot.

Elliot was a wiry, short man with bleach blonde hair. He wore black jeans and a black t-shirt and the bit of color came from a ruby ear piercing, plus a diamond laden watch encircling his left wrist. Dean assumed he was advertising his goods.

"Hey, man," Elliot greeted Caleb. "It's been a while." He took off his backpack, unzipped it and pulled out a jewelry role. "You said rings, right? Didn't think you were the type to settle down. . ."

"It's not for me. It's for him." Caleb waved him off and pointed to Dean.

Dean shook his head. "It's for my brother."

Elliot frowned. "I'm low on men's rings."

"No, it's for a woman," Dean added, further confusing Elliot.

"Look, just show us what you got," Caleb said before the situation worsened.

Elliot finished unrolling the black velvet jewelry sleeve. Inside was row upon row of rings, snapped into their own casing for optimal viewing.

"Wow, nothing but the very best." Dean scanned the rows of rings.

"Real diamonds, top of the line." Elliot gestured to a ring shaped like a panther with black and white diamonds.

Dean pointed to an oversized ring, standing out with diamonds, sapphires and a ruby B in the center. "Is that a freaking World Series ring? Holy shit. Maybe Juliet would like something like that?"

"Focus," Caleb warned.

"They are all really big." Lydia did not strike Dean as someone who wore gaudy jewelry.

"Bling is in. The bigger the better," Elliot stated. "This one has three rows of channel cut diamonds.

"It will also take up half of her finger," Dean countered. He did not know which ring, but there was one with a row of diamonds, then two rows of a light blue stone, then another row of diamonds that was in a sort of S shape. "Fine, that one."

Elliot unclipped the choice, handed it to Dean.

"Do I get a box?" Dean asked, slipping the ring into his tuxedo jacket.

"It's cash and carry. Who's paying?" Elliot quickly packed up his backpack.

Dean admired the ring for a moment, thinking that Sam may not notice this was not the same ring he had purchased. He slipped it into his pocket. "I'm not carrying a wallet, but Caleb here is a knight so he'll be playing."

"I don't care if he is a king. It's an even grand." Elliot put his hand out towards Caleb. "And I'm giving you a discount because you're a repeat customer."

"Three fifty," Caleb countered. "Because we both know where you got your merchandise."

"Seven, and it's not like there ain't a Tiffany's just around the corner."

"Fine. Five hundred and we call it your lucky day." Caleb pulled out his wallet, grousing about Winchester cheapness as he pulled five one hundred dollar bills, placing them in the hands of Elliot who seemed satisfied.

"Nice doing business with you," Elliot said as he folded the money and zipped it into his front jacket pocket.

"Dude, you shouldn't carry so much cash with you," Dean advised as they strode back into the hotel. "Knight or not, you shouldn't invite a mugging."

"I was hoping that a little money to someone would stop the wedding," Caleb explained since he was unsure if Sam should marry Lidia.

"Look, Dude, I know you're heart is in the right place, but you need to give this a rest."

"I'm trying, really." Caleb did his best to look contrite.

Dean shook his head, and slapped the Knight's shoulder. "I guess I'm lucky that you like Juliet."

Caleb adjusted his tuxedo, checked that his knife and gun were still well covered. The tuxedo had been custom made with that in mind, especially with the Triad, and The Brotherhood in one place. "That woman can do no wrong."

Dean snorted, pushing the elevator button to go up and entering as the elevator doors slid open. "Damien, the last time I checked Lydia hasn't done anything wrong either."

"Not yet," he stated as the elevator brought them to the roof level where the ceremony would take place with its view of the city. Esme had done an amazing job of working with the hotel and the wedding planner to create a white spectacle of flowers that made it seem like an opulent garden. The reception would be on second floor in the Versailles Room.

The groomsmen, groom and Mac were waiting in the Penthouse suite adjacent to the ceremony space. Sam had his phone in his hand, shutting it off when they entered. "Where were you guys?"

Ben handed James to Dean, who shifted the squirming toddler to his hip. "Guardian business, Sammy." He gestured for JT to come to him and placed Jimmy in front of him. "Are we ready to do this?"

"I know Pastor Jim would have been honored to preside over one of his boys getting married. I only hope I can live up to your expectations, Samuel." Mac had been chosen to officiate the wedding and had gotten a certificate to allow him to do so.

Caleb interrupted Sam. "Dad, you are the former Scholar, how can you not do a good job? And if it goes wrong then I'll provide a distraction." Caleb unbuttoned his suit jacket to flash the gun holster.

"On that note, I believe it is time to file in," Joshua ushered the boys out of the room, leaving Mac, Caleb, Dean and Sam.

"I know you haven't asked for advice, and I'm not your father, but I want you to remember that a wedding is a day and a marriage is a lifetime so all that out there, doesn't make a difference, just what you feel in here." Mac patted Sam's chest. "Johnathan would have been extremely proud of you."

"Thanks, Mac," Sam replied, embracing the older man.

In moments, the boys and men had filed down the aisle, Max and JT sharing the responsibility of co-ring bearers and Sam and Dean as his best man were waiting for Lydia to be escorted down the aisle by her father. The ceremony was moving with Mac's kind words and then it was time to exchange the rings. When asked, Dean took out the ring he had chosen, shined it up on his pants to the amusement of the audience, before passing it to Sam.

Sam frowned, then turned to his brother with a mumbled whisper, "This isn't the ring."

Dean put his hands up. He was not taking the ring back, and was sure that Elliot did not have a return policy. "It's better," Dean whispered back.

The original band that Sam bought was a platinum anniversary band with channel set diamonds. It was not S-shaped, large or blue. "No, it's not."

Mackland cleared his throat as Lydia furrowed her brow. Sam smiled, and slipped the ring on her finger.

Lydia mouthed, 'I love it,' which left Dean giving a silent, 'I told you so.'

Finally Mac proclaimed them husband and wife and they kissed with a lot of whistles and hooting.

Filing out it was supposed to be Dean with the maid of honor and then the rest of the bridesmaids with an usher, but instead Dean pulled Juliet out of the order and Jimmy and JT went with them. Ben followed with his bridesmaid, Joshua with Carolyn and Max, and Caleb took the maid of honor, The Knight proclaiming that she had a better shot with him, since he was single.

Dean was the first one to offer his congratulations, and commented on the ring. "When Sam saw it, he said, 'That's Lydia!'"

Sam glared at his brother before facing his bride. "Yes, exactly. You really like it?"

"I love it. What a great surprise." She held out her hand and admired the ring.

Sam turned to Caleb, who came to offer his congratulations. "I don't want to know where that ring came from, do I?"

"No. At least the lawyer side of you would rather _not_ know." Caleb smirked at Sam's horrified expression.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: If Anyone Objects

By: Tidia & Ridley C. James

Disclaimer: This is a Brotherhood AU story

Notes: Thank you for reading, following, reviewing and everything else. Ridley and I are always grateful and humbled.

* * *

Part 2

"What happened to Max and JT?" Mackland enjoyed the accolades he received as the official of the wedding. But his part was over, while Esme was checking on the hotel staff. She had been instrumental in planning the wedding, a difficult task when Lydia kept changing her mind. He found Caleb sitting at the table.

Caleb was watching the kids from a distance, a bottle of beer in front of him. Cressida left as she saw Mackland approach. "You mean the fact that they find everything funny and are out their dancing?"

Mac took Cressida's now vacant seat. "Yes. They are a lot more exuberant than usual, though James is as rambunctious as ever."

"Champagne," Caleb used the bottle to gesture to an empty champagne glass. "They accidently had a glass or two."

"Did you tell Joshua?" Mackland asked. Joshua was in a conversation with Adam and some other coven members.

"Somehow anytime his kid does anything wrong, I get blamed for it so I decided to keep an eye on them. I figure they will sleep it off, eventually." Caleb shrugged.

Mackland smiled at the three little boys. "As a grandfather, I can do no wrong."

"And they can't do any wrong in your eyes either. What are you going to say if they put a goat in the headmaster's office?" Caleb referred back to one of the times he was suspended from a pricey school that Mac had sent him to.

Mac relaxed into the chair. "As a grandfather I will find it amusing and a sign of their obvious cleverness."

"Why then when I did it was it a sign of my disrespect for authority and blatant rebellion?"

"Because I'm your father."

"I think I need to go and talk to Cullen for an ego boost." He craned his neck to see if he could spot his own grandfather. "I see that Riley still has him cornered." The young hunter had lost none of his exuberance, only now he was looking for investors in his latest start-up.

"You stay here and keep watch on the boys. I'll go help out Dad, because I don't think your ego needs any boosting with Cressida and the photographer vying for your attention." Mac gave his son's shoulder a squeeze as he left.

Caleb stood up, viewing the scene as everyone; especially the bride and the groom were having a good time. Dean was locked into a conversation with Griffin, however, Ethan was nearby. As he turned he saw that Juliet and Carolyn were taking some determined, yet unsteady steps towards him.

Carolyn and Juliet had both served as bridesmaids, disappearing shortly after the service. He had heard them both complain about the dresses, lavender and strapless. They waved to him, then giggled as they got closer with bright eyes. Caleb frowned. "Are you two drunk?"

Juliet momentarily sobered, fixing the silver necklace Dean had given her. "What? No. We're not drunk."

"Like mothers, like sons," Caleb smiled, extremely amused by this turn of events. In his mind Carolyn and Juliet were as strait-laced as they came. They deserved to cut loose a little. Carolyn leaned in closer to Caleb. "Don't tell Joshua but we went to the other wedding. They thought we were hot," she said in a conspiratorially whisper to her brother in law.

"You two are hot," Caleb affirmed. They both looked beautiful with their hair up and more makeup than usual. Dean and Joshua were both lucky men.

"You have to say that." Juliet rolled her eyes. "It's part of your secret brother code."

Carolyn gave the other woman a push forward, then excused herself. "I'm going to find my husband. I don't want to waste all this Spanx and spackle." She waved her hand from head to toe with a flourish, very unlike a sober Carolyn.

"You go girl," Juliet replied. They both watched Carolyn leave and interrupt Joshua's conversation. Juliet mustered her courage in the meantime. "Caleb, I am going to ask you for something that I promised myself I never would."

Caleb placed a hand on her bare arm, with a feigned seriousness. "Juliet, it's okay. I know you want my body, but I just can't do that to Dean. The secret brother code and all…."

"Shush." She pulled her arm away, putting a finger to her lips then to his. "No. I mean it. This is serious. Really would you pay attention?"

Caleb chuckled. "I'm all ears, Jules."

"LYdia is Sam's wife now."

"Don't remind me."

"That makes her Dean's sister-in-law, married to his only brother, not counting you, that is, but that's a whole other story, one I don't have to worry about because we know you are not getting married anytime soon."

"Okay."

"She doesn't like me." Juliet gave a wayward glance to the happy couple. "I've tried, really, and truly tried, but…"

"Juliet—" Caleb interjected.

"Don't try to convince me it's my imagination." She shook her head. "She gives me the same disappointed look my mother does, and you were not at the bachelorette party. . ."

"But I so wanted to be." Caleb had heard about their plans, fully supported them because he wanted to see how Lydia reacted. He'd even offered to jump out of a cake, convinced no stripper could beat his physique.

"It went badly, very, very badly." Perhaps her and Carolyn had gotten carried away with their idea to hire a few male dancers. They thought it would be fun, not as Lydia referred to it, 'cheap and tawdry.' "I want you to read her mind." She said quickly as if she might lose her nerve. "So, will you do it?"

"Who am I to deny you a request?" Caleb leaned down. "You _are_ practically the mother of my children and besides, we're in luck. The lovely Lydia isn't wearing her usual jewelry tonight. I guess it doesn't go with her big day wardrobe."

"What do you mean her usual jewelry?" Juliet's hand returned to the silver necklace around her neck.

"That pendant she wears all the time. Snowflake obsidian, but with oomph," Caleb explained. "Obsidian can affect my abilities, but not to that degree."

Juliet looked around. She did not ask many questions about Brotherhood business, and when she did she tried to do so privately. "And the oompth?"

"Probably a spell, it blocks me reading her. She started wearing it not too long after she and Sam got serious." Caleb had only read her enough in the beginning to know her intentions. It was his job as The Knight to protect The Scholar, but more importantly he wanted to keep Sam from being hurt emotionally. She wasn't evil and she was into Sam. He had been surprised at the necklace, and had perhaps taken it a little too personally.

"That's why you don't trust her?"

"One of the many reasons." That had made him suspicious. He always respected those around him when it came to his abilities, especially the women. Mac, Missouri, and Pastor Jim had all made a deep impression when it came to respecting boundaries when it came to his gift, even if he often gave lip service to the contrary.

"I want to believe she's a nice person, maybe just private." Juliet bit her nails, then stopped as she noticed they were polished. "So, you can read her today?"

Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yep. But, I'm not sure I should. You have heard of Pandora's box?"

"Please, I rather know where I stand. This woman is going to be a huge part of our lives. And be honest. I can take it." She gave him a small, encouraging smile.

Juliet had never asked for anything, and had always treated him well, like a brother. "Okay, you need to go up and talk to her for me to know what she thinks about you."

She looked back. The couple was off the dance floor, talking with some guests. "What should I say?"

"Congratulations?" Caleb suggested. He wasn't frequently in these situations. "I don't know, something bridal."

"I've never been a bride." Juliet bit her lip.

"If you really want this. . ." It was enough of a prompt for Juliet to square her shoulders and go to Lydia, engaging her for a full five minutes before Lydia was pulled away by her maid of honor.

Juliet stopped to check on her kids and Max, then returned to Caleb. "Be honest."

Caleb exhaled, nervous that he would be purposefully hurting Juliet. He would start with the good news first. "She's jealous of you-thinks you have amazing hair and killer legs."

Juliet's brow rose. "And?"

Caleb sighed. "She thinks your kids are brats and you make horrible lasagna, which is so not true. I love your lasagna."

Juliet placed her hand over her mouth with a gasp. "She doesn't think I'm a good mother?"

"What? I didn't say that. Where did I say that?" Caleb panicked, looked for Dean or any assistance. He placed his hands on her arms to ground her and himself.

She shook her head. "She thinks I raised bratty children."

"It's a blanket statement. She doesn't like children at all. Doesn't like them running around her wedding." That would have happened if Esme had not hired a babysitter to watch the invited children. They were in a playroom- it was only Max, JT and James who were escapees.

Juliet exhaled slowly, still looking wounded. "And that was it?"

"Yep." Caleb nodded. "You know you now owe me a favor. How about a dance?"

She put her hand up. "I can do that."

Caleb didn't pay attention to the song, but it was slow, and he grinned as he whispered to Juliet. "You do have killer legs, you know. It's no wonder Lydia is jealous."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "You wish it was Dean and I who got married."

"Now who is the psychic?" Caleb led them into a spin, eliciting a laugh from Juliet.

"I love that big jerk, you know. I am committed to him and raising a family with him." Her eyes went to her children who were being tended to by Mac and Esme. "Our kids may be rotten at times, but they're still ours. I love our family."

"He feels the same about you and your rotten kids." Caleb knew how much Dean cared for, loved Juliet. They were a good match, and his sworn protection over Dean included protecting Juliet, too, which is why he'd held back on some of Lydia's thoughts. The song ended and he escorted her from the dance floor.

"That and we are too busy to find other people so you are stuck with me." She gave him a big smile. "Maybe you can find my man and let him know that I would like a dance?"

"I'll do that." He needed to talk to Dean, someone on his side that would fix what Sam had done. He found Dean at the bar; The Guardian had pulled away from the other hunters. "Deuce, Juliet asked me to read Lydia."

"Okay." Dean studied Caleb. "And you said, no, right?"

"No? No. Why would I tell her no? She's practically the mother of my children."

"Last time I checked she was the mother of _my_ children, Damien."

"Same difference, but not the point at the moment."

"And the point is what? This witch hunt you got going for Lydia?"

"It's not a witch hunt. That bitch thinks Juliet's a whore, an immoral woman wasting her life in a tiny podunk town like New Haven, thinks all kids are brats, especially _your_ kids and that _I'm _an overgrown child you both indulge."

Dean took a sip of whiskey before answering. "One out of three isn't bad."

"Ha ha, that's it? Sam needs to get an annulment. Immediately." He took the glass of whiskey and had a big swallow, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Better yet, maybe The Knight should just make her disappear."

Dean raised his eyebrows, slid the drink back over to his side, covering it with his hand. "Does she love Sam?"

"What? What's that got to do with it?" Caleb spoke loudly garnering some attention so he quieted down. "She doesn't want kids."

Dean rolled the glass, watching how the remaining liquid moved. "Sam's like you- he doesn't want kids either." Dean shrugged. "Plus there are already enough Winchesters around and we even have a mini-Damien in Max. Do you want to take on Jimmy?" Caleb remained silent. "I didn't think so." Dean looked out across the room, tables with long tablecloths, chairs covered in gold, twinkling lights and bunting giving soft lighting with Sam and Lidia in the center of it all. "I asked you does she love him and don't tell me you don't know because I know you."

Caleb had to be truthful. "Yeah, she does." When he had read her mind that thought had come through loud and clear. She was happy and crazy about Sam, despite the family that came with him as a packaged deal. Lydia couldn't wait to start their lives together.

"And what about Sammy? Does he love her?"

"You heard him; he says he does."

"Again, I know you, Damien."

Okay. So Caleb wasn't so respectful of boundaries with his Triad. "He loves her."

"Then you need to let it go, man. I have. It's his decision and we need to support him." Dean finished his drink, not enjoying the sipping whiskey as much as he thought.

"And be there when it all goes south."

"_If_ it goes south." Dean pointed a finger at Caleb. "Where's that nasty streak of optimism?"

"Fine, if it doesn't go as Sam plans, then we will be there for him."

Dean clasped his shoulder. "That's what families do, Damien."

"And then I'll make Lydia disappear."

Dean snorted. "You know it wasn't that long ago that you gave that sickening best man's speech at Joshua's wedding about how love opened up great possibilities. Lydia might surprise you and something good could come from all this."

Rather than submit to Guardian logic, Caleb refocused on his mission.

"Go dance with your girl." He pushed Dean toward Juliet.

"You go find that photographer and join us." Caleb smiled. Cressida was there as his date, but one dance with Cassie would not hurt. In the end, he wasn't able to find Cressida or Cassie anyway, settling for a huge hunk of Sam's groom's cake instead.

"Max and JT ate his entire face." Ben commented, when Caleb slid into a chair at the head table. Most of the guests had retired leaving only a core group.

"Since when does sugar have _that_ side effect on them?" Caleb licked his spoon then used it to gesture to the two boys in question. JT was conked out on his older brother's lap, Max dozing with his face down on the table in the chair between Caleb and Ben.

"Since they took up drinking I guess." Ben laughed. "Don't tell Dad, but it was my slip up with the booze. Sometimes this nanny gig is exhausting. I guy can't control everything."

"Trust me; it only gets worse as they get older." Caleb took another bite of light saber and let his gaze go to the dance floor. Dean and Juliet were swaying; a sleeping Jimmy nestled between them. Sam and Lidia were close by, the bride's head tucked against her husband's shoulder. Sam was smiling.

"But it's worth it, right?"

Caleb let his gaze return to Ben's earnest face, familiar green eyes. He looked to the little boy against his chest. At five JT was practically the spitting image of Dean when Caleb had first met him. Caleb cleared his throat, scooting a little closer to Max's chair just in case the kid tumbled out. "Totally worth it, Kiddo. Totally worth it."

* * *

The end


End file.
